Dr. Shibue is on a six month study period at the Mass Spectrometry Resource starting in May of 1998. His research focuses on the DNA-drug interaction using mass spectrometric techniques and modified biomolecules. In particular, two types of drugs are under investigation 1) those which bind via DNA grooves, and 2) those which bind via DNA intercalation. Mass spectrometry will be used to elucidate receptor-ligand binding affinities, ligand binding sites, and ligand binding selectivities.